This invention pertains to eye coverings for domestic animals, especially bovine animals, and more particularly to a covering for a single eye to protect that eye from irritation and damage in the event of an infection or disease in the eye.
Cattle, among larger domestic animals, are especially subject to diseases of the eye such as "pink eye". When this disease is contracted, it is important that the affected eye be covered and protected from dust and the like and particularly from bright sunlight. In order to do this, an opaque shield is necessary.
It is also desirable that a protector should be resilient rather than hard or brittle. The resilient shield will withstand much more impact and abrasion than the more rigid shields. Therefore, it will last longer. However, the resilience must not be such that the material holds a permanent deformation. The shield must adapt to a bit of deformation but must spring back into a shape to keep from damaging the eye over which it is used.
My invention accomplishes these desirable features particularly because of its shape and the material of which it is constructed.